


Through the Pain

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Peter Parker, Angst, Character Death, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Harry Osborn-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Sad Ending, demon harley keener, im sorry, sick harry osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry Osborn doesn't know why he has a guardian angel and demon. He kinda doesn't want to but the reasoning may give him the final closure he needs.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Kudos: 27





	Through the Pain

Harry hated his guardian angel and demon. They were brats and they knew it. Peter was all sweet and kind but the little snotty had just told Harley that he was going to murder him for telling Harry to cross the road with traffic, not that Harry cared because Peter had pulled him back and to safety like always. Harley on the other hand was rolling his eyes saying he was alright. His guardian demon felt annoyed by his angel. He was eighteen when they appeared for the first time. They always were by his side it seemed. Peter wanted him to do whatever he thought was right while Harley always tried to get him into trouble. He was used to them bickering as they would shrink down and sit on his shoulders. Occasionally if he was in real trouble they would grow to normal size and Peter would backhand Harley the second he had a chance without fail. They always bickered and fought and it was kinda annoying but Harry was used to it by this point in his life. He ignored them after a while to focus on other stuff. 

“I think you should go to art school,” Peter said when Harry was looking over business schools. 

“Norman won’t let me,” Harry said. Peter nodded but he didn’t like that Harry wasn’t living his dreams.

“I think you should go and screw what Norman thinks,” Harley said. Harry looked at him annoyed.

“It’s not like I can just go run off to art school without him knowing,” Harry said. Peter put a hand on Harry as he smiled. 

“You could though. You have the choice to,” Peter said. Harry looked at Peter. Both of his guardians were agreeing on something for once. Harry groaned as he laid on the bed. He felt Peter and Harley on either side of him but he ignored them as Peter ran his hand down his back and said encouraging things. Peter was always sweet like that and Harry didn’t need that. He needed to please Norman. If he didn’t he might lose everything he has. Harry started coughing all of a sudden and got up and ran to the bathroom away from the two guardians. 

Harry never understood why he was chosen to have guardians or why they always were there for him. He didn’t deserve them or understand why he would need them.

“Every soul has guardians, just some can see them more clearly than others,” Peter said. He was holding Harry after a bad night. 

“Why did I get chosen to see mine?” Harry asked. Peter and Harley shared a look that gave away that they knew why but they lied and told him they didn’t know. 

Harry figured it had to do with his sickness. It was right around the time that it started to get worse that Peter and Harley showed up. He didn’t understand until Peter held him one night after a bad illness that he knew it was that. Peter saying that it sometimes didn’t hurt to die. Harley rolled his eyes as if he disagreed with the statement. 

“You both were human at one point weren’t you,” Harry muttered. Peter froze as Harley rolled his eyes. 

“Of course we were. Our choices lead us to the paths that we are on now, but that was eighteen years ago,” Harley said. He was born eighteen years ago. That meant they were assigned to him after their deaths most likely. Peter whispered to him telling him it would be okay. Harry figured that Peter probably also died of some incurable disease. 

“How did you die?” Harry asked when he was having a good day and had decided art school was what he wanted. Peter who was laying on his bed opened his eyes.

“You don’t want to know,” Peter said. Harley scoffed. 

“He died saving someone’s life,” Harley told Harry. Harry seemed surprised by that. Peter didn’t seem like the hero type. 

“We both died anyway,” Peter said, upset. Harley looked away as if he didn’t want to rehash whatever memory it was. Harry knew then that this wasn’t their first encounter with each other. They had known each other their whole lives. 

“They say that time helps,” Harley told him when Harry was really ill and couldn’t leave his bed for the day.

“You died fast?” Harry asked.

“I was already dying when I was killed. I made the wrong choice and got poisoned by that choice,” Harley said upset. “In the end, no one would have been able to save me. My only regret is that I died after him.” So Peter had died first. Harley regretted watching him die.

“Does death ever get better?” Harry asked. Harley looked over at Peter.

“I hope so. Especially for you,” Harley said. Harry just nodded. Harley loved his angel whereas Peter showed no love towards Harley. 

“Thank you,” Harry said. Harley seemed shocked.

“For what angel?” Harley asked.

“For guiding me,” Harry said. Harley smiled at Harry.

“Thank you for being our first charge. I don’t know how it works but I hope I am able to see you again,” Harley said before kissing the top of Harry’s head. 

“Stop being so adorable,” Peter said from across the room. He was small. A nurse came in and looked at Harry sadly as she checked some stuff. She didn’t seem to say anything as Norman came in and looked at his bedridden son. He sat beside him as the guardian stayed back and let them talk. 

“Dad,” Harry hadn’t called Norman that in a while, “Can you promise me that you will take care of yourself,” Harry was crying now. He could feel the tears. 

“You aren’t leaving yet. We can still find a cure,” Norman said. Harry knew the truth though. He was ill and he didn’t feel like continuing this pain. He had nothing else. He closed his eyes before a grey light hit him. He awoke lying in darkness as Peter and Harley held him close keeping him safe. 

“It’s alright,” Peter told him.

“Everything will be alright,” Harley said. Harry knew his journey was not yet over but he smiled brightly as he let the two hold him in the darkness. 


End file.
